Caches are widely used in current computing processes. For example, a cache may be used to store data in order to reduce an average time to access memory. However, current techniques for invalidating lines in a cache have been associated with various limitations.
For example, invalidating cache lines within a predetermined region of an address space may include reading each entry of the cache that may overlap with the region and checking whether the cache entry holds a line of the region, which may consume considerable time and energy. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.